The invention relates to a drive train device and to a production method.
A drive train device for a motor vehicle having a first component, a second component which is connected to the first component so as to transmit torque and consists of a material formed from lightweight metal, and an element which is enclosed in the second component and which consists of an iron-containing material is already known from EP 1 900 468 A2.
A drive train device for a motor vehicle having a first component, a second component which is connected to the first component so as to transmit torque and consists at least substantially of a material formed from lightweight metal, and at least one element which is at least partially enclosed in the second component and which consists at least substantially of a predominantly iron-containing material is likewise disclosed in the generic U.S. Pat. No. 2,839,826 A. Further, it is shown by this publication that the enclosed element is designed as a connecting element which is connected to the first component by substance-to-substance bonding in order to produce the torque-transmitting connection. This publication also shows that the first component and/or the second component at least partially form a housing.
The invention is based in particular on the object of economically producing a drive train device in lightweight design.
The invention starts from a drive train device for a motor vehicle having a first component, a second component which is connected to the first component so as to transmit torque and consists at least substantially of a material formed from lightweight metal, and at least one element which is at least partially enclosed in the second component and which consists at least substantially of a predominantly iron-containing material. “Enclosed” is understood to mean cast-in or forged-in.
Further, it is assumed that the enclosed element is designed as a connecting element which is connected to the first component by substance-to-substance bonding in order to produce the torque-transmitting connection. This enables the components to be connected to one another by means of the enclosed element, as a result of which the first component and the second component can be made from different materials. Particularly advantageously, the first component can consist at least substantially of a predominantly iron-containing material, wherein, as a result of the substance-to-substance bonded connection to the enclosed element, the second component, which consists at least substantially of the material formed from lightweight metal, and the first component, which consists at least substantially of the predominantly iron-containing material, can be connected by means of a connection between identical materials. The substance-to-substance bonded connection of the enclosed element to the first component enables an elaborate and cost-intensive connection technology, such as in particular screw connection, riveting and welding/riveting, to be dispensed with, as a result of which costs of the drive train device in lightweight design can be reduced. As a result, at least two components of the drive train device, wherein one of the components consists of the material formed from lightweight metal, can be connected to one another so as to transmit torque particularly cost effectively, thus enabling a drive train device in lightweight design to be produced economically. An “enclosed element” is understood in particular to mean an element which is connected to the second component in an interlocking manner by means of a casting process or a forging process of the second component. The connecting element is advantageously designed in the form of a ring, as a result of which the connection between the second component and the enclosed element can be formed more reliably. Preferably, the first component consists at least substantially of a predominantly iron-containing material, as a result of which the substance-to-substance bonded connection between the element enclosed in the second component and the first component can be formed more reliably. Preferably, the element enclosed in the second component and the first component are welded and/or brazed to one another. “Substantially” is understood to mean particularly at least 60%, advantageously at least 80% and particularly advantageously at least 90%. A “lightweight metal” is understood to mean particularly a metal and/or an alloy, the density of which lies below 5 g/cm3, such as in particular aluminum.
Further, it is assumed that the first component and/or the second component at least partially form a housing. As a result, further components can be arranged within the first component and the second component in an assembly-friendly manner, as a result of which an assembly-friendly housing in lightweight design can be produced cost effectively. The substance-to-substance bonded connection of the enclosed element to the first component, which is in the form of a housing, enables a laborious adjustment of an axial play between the first component, which is in the form of a housing, and the second component, which is in the form of a housing, to be avoided, wherein compensating elements, which are necessary, for example, with a screw connection, can be dispensed with, in particular when assembling the housing. Further, the substance-to-substance bonded connection enables seals between the first component and the second component to be dispensed with, as a result of which costs can be reduced and assembly simplified. A “housing” is understood in particular to mean a component which at least partially encompasses and/or accommodates a further component of the drive train device.
According to the invention, it is proposed that the enclosed element projects axially on both sides out of the material of the second component and at least one side of the enclosed element which projects axially out of the material of the second component has at least one balancing element and/or at least one balancing recess, thus enabling an out-of-balance to be eliminated particularly cost effectively. This enables a positive balancing, in which additional balancing material is attached, and a negative balancing, in which a balancing material is removed, to be realized with the help of the enclosed element, as a result of which balancing can be carried out particularly easily. The term “axially” is in particular referred to an axis of rotation of the first component and/or of the second component, so that the expression “axially” denotes a direction which runs on the axis of rotation or at least substantially parallel thereto. “Substantially parallel” is understood in particular to mean a deviation from a parallel course which is a maximum of 20 degrees, advantageously a maximum of 10 degrees and particularly advantageously a maximum of 5 degrees.
In particular, it is advantageous when the enclosed element has at least one material void which, in an enclosed state, is at least substantially filled by the material of the second component, as a result of which a particularly reliable interlocking connection between the second component, which, in order to reduce weight, consists at least substantially of a material formed from lightweight metal, and the enclosed element, which consists at least substantially of a predominantly iron-containing material, can be provided.
In order to improve lubrication and/or cooling, it is further advantageous when the second component at least partially forms a scoop device which is provided to scoop up a lubricant and/or coolant, as a result of which the lubricant and/or coolant can be scooped up and/or conveyed without cost-intensive pumps. Integrating the scoop device into the second component enables production of the scoop device to be simplified and/or even realized at all. In particular, “provided” is understood to mean specially designed, equipped and/or arranged. In particular, “one piece” is understood to mean formed in and/or from one piece, such as, in particular, by production from a casting.
Further, it is advantageous when the scoop device is arranged radially outside the enclosed element, as a result of which the lubricant and/or coolant can be scooped up advantageously. The term “radially” is in particular referred to an axis of rotation of the first component and/or of the second component, so that the expression “radially” denotes a direction which runs at least substantially perpendicular to the axis of rotation. “Substantially perpendicular” is understood in particular to mean a deviation from a perpendicular course which is a maximum of 20 degrees, advantageously a maximum of 10 degrees and particularly advantageously a maximum of 5 degrees.
In a further embodiment according to the invention, the first component at least partially forms a pump wheel of a torque converter. This enables the pump wheel of the torque converter to be connected particularly reliably to the second component, which consists at least partially of the material formed from lightweight metal, as a result of which a torque converter in lightweight design can be produced cost effectively.
In particular, it is advantageous when the second component at least partially forms an external disk support. This enables the external disk support to be connected particularly reliably to the first component, which consists at least substantially of a predominantly iron-containing material, as a result of which a clutch device in lightweight design can be produced cost effectively. If the first component at least substantially forms the pump wheel of the torque converter and the second component at least substantially the external disk support, this enables a cost-effective torque converter with a converter bridging clutch in lightweight design to be provided.
Further, a production method for a drive train device of a motor vehicle, in particular for a drive train device according to the invention, is proposed, in which a first component and a second component, which is produced at least partially from a material formed from lightweight metal, are connected to one another so as to transmit torque, and at least one element produced at least partially from a predominantly iron-containing material is at least partially enclosed in the first component, wherein the first component and the enclosed element are connected to one another by substance-to-substance bonding in order to produce the torque-transmitting connection. This enables production costs for the production of the drive train device in lightweight design to be saved.
To simplify assembly, for the production method, it is further proposed that the first component and/or the second component accommodate at least one third component, wherein, following pre-assembly of the at least one third component, an axial play between the first component and the second component is adjusted and, dispensing with compensating elements, the first component and the enclosed element are connected to one another by substance-to-substance bonding, as a result of which assembly costs can be saved.
Further advantages can be seen from the following description of the figures. Two exemplary embodiments of the invention are shown in the figures. The figures, the description of the figures and the claims contain numerous characteristics in combination. Expediently, the person skilled in the art will also consider the features singly and combine them to form meaningful further combinations.